


soft dreams

by aerodreams



Series: loving you [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 1 AM thoughts, Cuddling, Fluff, Inspired from the video of Doyoung hugging mark, M/M, snuggles, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerodreams/pseuds/aerodreams
Summary: “I...don’t know. Why...why do you ask…?” Doyoung murmurs softly, half asleep now. Taeyong pauses, hesitating almost, but swiftly answers; “Nevermind, You’ve always been cute.”





	soft dreams

“You’ve been cuter lately.” Taeyong accidentally slips out, his thoughts running on 5 hours of sleep. He was currently sitting on the floor of the practice room, encased in his baby bunny’s embrace, his head resting on his wide shoulders. Doyoung’s arms wrapped a little tighter around his waist, snuggling into the smell of Taeyong’s shirt. 

 

“...Hm? What was that Taeyongie?” Doyoung mumbles off the tip of his tongue, eyes fluttered shut, his breathing lightly heaving in and out. “Have you always been this cute?” Taeyong asks again, easier for him to hear. 

 

“I...don’t know. Why...why do you ask…?” Doyoung murmurs softly, half asleep now. Taeyong pauses, hesitating almost, but swiftly answers; “Nevermind, You’ve always been cute.” Taeyong teases him, a smug look on his face unable to be seen. “Taeyongie is cute too..” Doyoung answers back, Taeyong freezes for a couple of seconds, trying to process what his sleeping boyfriend just said.

 

Only for him to break out into a grin, He gently undos Doyoung’s grip on him, to turn himself around to face him. Doyoung whines as a response to him ruining his nap, only to have Taeyong cup his face with both his hands, his shoulders slumped. Doyoung stares at him in slight confusion, Taeyong went silent for awhile. He was busy trying to memorize each and every detail of Doyoung’s current sleepy face, while squishing his cheeks at that.

 

“Taeyongie..?” Doyoung muffled out, through pouted lips. “Yes baby?” Taeyong replies, Doyoung holds onto his hands, and looked him in the eye with those bunny eyes of his.

 

“I love you Taeyongie.” Loud and clear, Taeyong melts. He stares at Doyoung again with so much love and adoration, without even thinking, leans in to softly peck Doyoung’s lips. After a few seconds, he slowly pulls away, letting the kiss linger for awhile longer. Resting his forehead against Doyoung’s, he whispers;

 

“I love you too Doyoungie, so much.”


End file.
